


1974 Live

by https_jisungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is a popular rap group, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chan is a dad, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Strangers to Friends, brian because obviously, but I really tried, changbin makes a new friend, happy birthday changbin!, honestly not too angsty, i am a huge softie and it definitely shows, i am so soft i cried while writing this, inspired by 1974 live by devita, jisung is the comedic relief, lots of hugs, minho is mentioned because i could not help myself, sorta ???, strangers to friends to love interests, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_jisungie/pseuds/https_jisungie
Summary: As a best friend and someone she had loved. 1974 Live would always be their place. That venue held so many memories for the both of them and would always connect them as well as her song.or1974 Live is a booming underground club for talented artists. Popular rap group 3racha finds themselves amazed by their new opening act one night. At the arrival of DeVita, Changbin's whole world gets tuned upside down. Through thick and thin they will always have their friendship connecting them.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1974 Live

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my little creation :D i was inspired by 1974 live by devita and boom! every singly time i listen to this song i just imagine this storyline and want to cry. i named the original character DeVita but they do not correlate i just really liked the name. devita is a character i made up in my head so you can picture her as yourself or just a character if you would like. it took me way too long to write this but it is finally done. i also did not mean for this to be so long but oops,,, 
> 
> i created a playlist of the songs included in the story and ones i listened to for inspiration:  
> [1974 Live](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/76x8boyqCAzQfqhlEfTbrk?si=l3m8wCatSJGXeZu1UMlQMg)  
> i highly suggest listening to it while reading for full fluff and angst effect :')
> 
> this is my first fic but i hope you enjoy it <3!! i really enjoyed writing it and am so happy to finally share it! enjoy !! =D  
> (Happy Early Birthday Changbin!!)

Changbin was running late; which was not usually like him. This could be expected of Jisung since he couldn’t seem to be anywhere on time. But Changbin was always a couple minutes early, as being on time basically meant he was late. At least that’s what Chan would tell him and he really did not need to hear Chan nag this early in the morning. Of course he didn’t know why Chan was freaking out in the first place. Chan had alarmingly woken him up 20 minutes ago saying that he was quote on quote late, and that he needed to get his sorry ass to the club asap with no further explanation. Had it been any other day Changbin would be early, able to stop and get coffee while enjoying the crisp morning air.

But as of now he was currently lightly jogging the 15 minutes it took to get to 1974 Live from his apartment. 1974 Live was the music club that 3racha regularly performed at every weekend. It had been the saving grace that really set their group off, and 3racha had been what kept the building owner Brian from losing his establishment. Of course there were other artists who performed, but realistically 3racha’s shows is what brought most of the rent in. As Changbin approached the club he slowed his jog to a brisk walk to avoid sweating more than he already had. He stepped into the club, quickly being able to spot Chan on the small stage of the venue talking to Brian, and very frantically might he add. He made his way to the stage and could finally hear what Chan was saying.

“3racha has a sold out show tonight and you’re trying to tell me that our set is now cut 40 minutes due to a sudden opening act?” Chan haphazardly waving his arms around seemingly trying to make his frustrations loud and clear. Before Brian can respond Chan continues on his spiel. “I mean of course I’m all for new artists being able to perform and put themselves out there, but not when our fans were expecting new music from us and now our 2 hour set has been cut to 1 hour and 15 minutes.”

Brian lets out a long sigh,”Chan I know this seems unfair since it's so last minute, but trust me this girl is super talented. Once you hear her you’ll be thanking me for letting a future grammy winner open for you.” Chan sighs defeatedly knowing that he must accept his fate as Brian has made up his mind.

“Now let’s do a soundcheck for tonight since the rest of 3racha is here.” Brian hurriedly makes his way off the stage before Chan can try and say anything else. Changbin turns around to see Jisung stroll in punctually late as always. “

Now Chan before you get mad I come bearing gifts for my tardiness.” Jisung holds up said gift which in truth is just coffee, but due to the endless all-nighters for the production of their new track they are very thankful for the caffeine.

Changbin sends Jisung a heart and takes his coffee from the drink tray. Jisung blows him a kiss in return and hands the last coffee to Chan. Chan just stares dejectedly at his cup of caffeine and quite literally looks like a kicked puppy.

“Alright what’s got our leader in such a sad mood this morning? You usually jump at the chance to nag at me.” Jisung grins while trying to climb onto the stage,but failing due to his gripless slides.

Chan dramatically drops to the floor and sits down while taking a sip from his coffee. “I’m sure Bin heard, but basically Brian just informed me that our setlist has been cut 40 minutes because we have an opening act.” Changbin nods in confirmation that he had heard.

“Opening act? But I thought Brian was going to let us perform these last couple of weekends without one since we’re leaving next month.” Jisung pouts and goes to comfort Chan now knowing what has his mood so sour.

"It just doesn’t make sense. Why would he choose to have this girl perform tonight, when we have a show next weekend that she could have performed at.” Changbin complains showing his distaste for the whole situation. Currently taking a drink of his coffee, Chan whines into his cup.

“It’s just unfair to the fans since these are the last couple of live shows for awhile since we’ll be producing in LA for the rest of the year.” 3racha had 5 shows left, including tonight, before they left for LA to produce for some artists and hopefully release an album of their own. Due to 1974 Live they gained quite the following and were getting very popular in the music industry.  
They had been performing at the club for a little over 6 months when they received the big break they had dreamed of. To show their immense gratitude towards their fans they had planned as many farewell shows as possible.

“Well no matter what we are performing that new track tonight! I did not deprive myself of sleep for 2 and a half days and deal with you two big old grumps for us to not.” Jisung teases trying to brighten the mood making his way onto the stage to finally begin soundcheck.

Brian had been complaining for them to begin for the last 10 minutes. Changbin follows Jisung onto the stage before Brian starts complaining again, really not needing to get a headache this early on in the day.  


“This girl better be really good for Brian to give her opening act on her first night, that's special treatment for sure.” He doesn’t mean to sound like some douchebag, but in all honesty the whole situation is unfair no matter how you look at it. They have to trust Brian’s judgement about some girl that could have possibly never performed in her life and that's what irks him. They stand in an unintentional line, Chan and Jisung humming their agreement before they finally begin soundcheck.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Changbin checked from the wings of the stage and saw the audience begin to pile in the venue. Showtime was in 30 minutes and they still had not met their opening act; although they had heard when she arrived since Brian, dramatic as ever, had squealed in delight while leading her to the artist lounge. He looked to his left seeing Chan and Jisung getting their in-ears ready, deciding to do the same. A girl he had never seen at the club before made it to the tech table the same time as him. He reached for his in-ears, their hands grazing causing them to jolt from the sudden touch.

“Oh my bad. Wait a minute I believe you’re from 3racha right? I’m DeVita, your opening act tonight.” Changbin looks at the girl as she offers him a small smile, he notices that she seems to be around the same age as him.  


“Nice to meet you. I’m Changbin, that's Chan and that's Jisung.” He introduces whilst pointing to each individual. Jisung offers a quick hello and wave of his hand before he scurries off to god knows where.  


“Happy to meet you! Glad I got to meet our opening act before you perform. Have a wonderful show tonight, and don’t worry about the crowd. They are all super welcoming and full of good energy. You just go out there and show them all you’ve got.” Chan flashes a big grin, his dimples appearing at full force.  


“Thank you, I really needed that pep talk. I was very nervous, but hearing that from you makes me feel a whole lot better! I’m a fan of 3racha so I know you guys will have a spectacular performance.”

DeVita had been worried when she heard she would be opening up for 3racha, but after meeting them her nerves have been calmed. Chan tells her ‘thank you’ before a crew member comes to inform her that she has 15 minutes to prepare.  


“Alright well you better get going, have a good show.” Changbin shoots her two thumbs up, that she returns before turning and making her way to her designated spot. 

Jisung finds Changbin and Chan in the wings just as the house lights go down and DeVita steps out onto the stage. Changbin offers Jisung a silent nod in acknowledgement of his presence. Chan puts his arm around Jisung’s shoulders while also shifting to lean into Changbin’s side. The stage lights come to life and DeVita is in the center with her band around her making some last minute adjustments.  


“Hello everyone I know you weren’t expecting an opener for 3racha, but I hope you’ll welcome me with open arms.” She giggles, a blush coming to her cheeks seeing the full house of people here for 3racha. The audience cheers and whoops for her loudly trying to ease her nerves further, showing her as much love as possible. She grins and laughs, thankful for the crowd's support.  


“Thank you so much for your love. My name is DeVita, I hope you all enjoy the performance my band and I have to offer. Our first song of the night is Evita!” 

She cues the band and the loud 90’s synth rings throughout the venue, a jazzy saxophone soon joining in. The stage lights flash vibrant shades of neon as DeVita sways and dances to the music. 

_Boom boom boom  
I trust people, I don’t trust their tongue  
Let’em speak and let us just play dumb  
Boom boom boom  
Let us just stay calm  
Let’s do it right_

To say Changbin is impressed is an understatement. He is so amazed by the impact of her voice and sound. He had already fallen for the funk of the song and the rawness of the saxophone, but her voice just really made the song whole.

_And um, hey...  
I just wanted to talk to you  
But you didn’t pick up so like...  
My zen zen’s all messed up so like  
Do you think  
I should’ve just made a run for it?  
Or played dumb  
I don’t wanna go for it, I’m undone  
I don’t wanna be a part of it  
And I’m done  
I don’t even wanna play  
I don’t know, I’m just saying, so…_

Changbin looks to see Chan and Jisung also surprised by the amount of raw talent she has. They are all bewildered to see her transition into sing rap and how smooth her flow is. All three of them really feeling the music and enjoying the tone of her voice. He looks out into the crowd to see them also having a good time, jumping and dancing along to the funk of the song. Chan and Jisung next to him doing a much calmer head bop along to the beat. 

_So we do it like  
Boom boom boom  
Turn your head  
EVITA!  
Turn your head  
Turn your head  
Turn your head  
EVITA!_

_Just one more touch and  
I’ll boom boom boom your head down  
How you like the way that sound?  
What you like, baby? talk louder  
Why you ain’t ever talk to me  
When I’m around?  
Thought you had something to say_

Once DeVita got past the first verse she felt herself get lost in the music. She always enjoyed how fast her demeanor changed when she performed. A sort of character came out whenever she performed, she lost her bashfulness and completely took over the stage. And by what she could hear from the audience they seemed to be enjoying her newfound energy. She showed off some simple self-made choreo for the breakdown of the song. The crowd cheered her on even louder as she danced around the stage, interacted with some crowd members and got her band to do some saucy shoulder shimmies before the buildup.  
Before she knew it the song was over and the stage lights dimmed down until they were completely out. The crowd went absolutely wild and the venue vibrated with their cheers. Chan and Jisung joined in, whooping and hollering from their side of the stage hidden from the audience. Changbin stood there shocked trying to take in the performance he just witnessed. He had assumed DeVita was a beginner, never having performed a day in her life.  
He had assumed all of this based on the nervous demeanor she had before going on stage. But with her performance it was clear just how talented she was. He hated that he had to admit that Brian was right about her being the perfect opening act. She already had the crowd so excited and she had only performed one song. As she was introducing the next song a staff member came to get 3racha to take them backstage for last minute touch-ups. 

3racha’s set had just finished and the boys were now changing out of their sweaty stage clothes. They were still high off of the adrenaline from the show so the wave of tiredness had not hit them yet. They were goofing around in their artist room, making silly raps based off of random words, just enjoying the afterglow from their performance. The crowd had been extremely lively, singing along and shouting louder than ever before. They had especially reacted well to their new track ZONE. The boys had been working nonstop the week prior on ZONE, depriving themselves of sleep and eating only when the hunger became too much for them to focus. It had been worth it though to give their fans a new track, and the positive feedback made it all the more.  
The boys had just finished putting away their stuff in their respective bags when someone knocked on the door. Jisung yelled “come in” while zipping up his duffle bag, the zipper getting stuck on a piece of fabric causing him to struggle.  


“Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I just wanted to come and tell you how amazing your set was!” DeVita gushed while stepping into their artist room, making sure to close the door behind her.

“Thank you! You were amazing as well, really set up the perfect atmosphere. You got the crowd very hyped, so when we came on stage there was already so much energy.” Chan replied as he walked over to Jisung to help him out, seeing the look of distress he had sent him.

“It means a lot for you to say that. I really was worried for nothing, the crowd was so welcoming and made me feel so comfortable.” She now feels so silly for being so nervous beforehand.  


“You really were amazing though. I don’t know what kind of sound I was expecting from you, but it definitely was not that. It’s easy to understand why the crowd was so energized by your set." Changbin spoke up, as he had been silent this whole time.  
“Oh thank you so much! I get that a lot actually, most people assume I'm pop influenced and get surprised with my r&b sound.” She blushed, surprised by how honest Changbin’s compliment was.  


“Do you guys need any help? I’ve noticed you struggling for awhile now.” She asks, seeing Chan trying to now just tear the bag zipper off of its tracks.

“Oh gosh could you? I’m afraid Chan’s going to mess up my bag at this point.” Jisung pleads, eyes shining up at her.

“Of course! I’ve gotten the zipper on my bag stuck so many times, I’m basically a pro at getting it free now.” She walks over to where they are and takes the bag out of Chan’s offered hand.

Immediately she gets to work assessing how bad it is, the three boys forming a half-circle around her interested to see if she really can get the zipper free.  
She’s glad to see that Chan had not torn any of the fabric with his excessive pulling, slowly wiggling the zipper trying to loosen it. She casts a glance upward seeing Jisung’s worried expression.  


“Not to worry, Chan loosened the zipper so I should be able to get it free pretty simple.”  


Jisung grins. “Don’t worry if you can’t though, no pressure.”  


She looks back down to the bag, pulling the zipper away from the tracks and using her nail to ease the fabric free. Success! The zipper comes free and she is able to zip it up.  


“There you go, told you I could get it free.” She smirks, handing Jisung his duffle.  


“Thank you so much, you really are a life-saver. My duffle bag would have been destroyed at the hands of Chan if you had not been here.” He says offering her his most sincere gratitude. Chan gasps, offended by Jisung’s remark. They begin a playful argument, DeVita laughing at their silly act.  


“Sorry for the theatrics, Jisung is dramatic about everything.” Changbin chuckles, Chan and Jisung now arm wrestling for some unknown reason. “Haha it makes for great entertainment though.” Changbin and her watching as Jisung loses the match against Chan, demanding a rematch with thumb wrestling.  


“After show’s we have this tradition of going to get breakfast, you should come join us if you’d like.” Changbin offers.  


“I would love to! I didn’t really have an appetite all day because of my nerves, but now my hunger is setting in full force.” She’s thankful for the invitation, hoping to acquire new friends and delicious food.  


“Sorry Binne, you’re going to have to count me out. Minho is still angry about the all-nighters I pulled and demanded I come home after the show.” Jisung pouts, sad that he has to miss out on their tradition, but also not wanting to face anymore of Minho’s wrath. Minho is Jisung’s roommate, who he hopelessly has a crush on. He insists that it's one-sided, but Chan and Changbin see the way Minho looks at Jisung when the younger isn’t looking. He hopes they get their act together soon instead of remaining blind to each other's feelings.  


“Me too Bin, I’m about ready to collapse from how sleep deprived I am.” Chan adds sadly, in dire need of sleep.  
"You and Vita can go without us and we’ll join you guys next time.” Jisung promises.  
“I would love to, as long as you aren’t too tired Changbin.” She questions, not wanting to keep him from sleeping.  


“Yeah, I’m good. Hunger overpowers the need for sleep anyday.” He had been thinking of the breakfast food long before the show had even started.  
They all walk out of the club together and bid their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Jisung catching a ride home from Chan. DeVita and Changbin walk to the 24 hour diner across the street. 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Changbin and DeVita settle into a booth, immediately picking up the menus on the table. The diner is mostly empty as it’s basically midnight, them and three other groups being the only patrons. 

“So what do you usually get Bin?” she questions, everything on the menu looking absolutely delicious. 

“I always get the chicken and waffles. I love savory and sweet so it’s the perfect combination for me.”  


“That actually sounds perfect! Since I haven’t really eaten all day I feel like I could eat everything.” She hopes that the next show she doesn’t let the nerves get to her so she can actually eat throughout the day.  


A waitress comes to take their order, them now just passing the time by asking each other questions.  
“So I kind of assume we’re the same age, but how old are you?”  
“Oh I’m 22. How about you?”  
“Ahh you’re a year older than me, I’m 21.”  
“That means you have to respect me as your elder.” She teases him, a huge grin on her face, eyes turning into crescents.  


“Soo Changbin how do you feel about aliens?”  
“100% they have to be real! It’s so arrogant for humans to believe we are the only life source out of the whole galaxy. Of course, I don’t believe their green with big heads, but I do believe another species has to be alive out there.”  
“Wow I love the enthusiastic answer. I agree with you too, another species has to be alive out there! It just seems wrong for humans to be the only organism out of the whole universe.”  


“Alright my turn! What’s your favorite movie of all time?”  
“There are way too many genres and good movies out there! So prepare yourself because I’m about to name a few. Definitely Clueless it’s such a classic and the perfect chick flick. For disney princess movies I’d have to say Tangled because Rapunzel is literally the best ever! Disney Pixar obviously being its own category I’d say Inside Out if I want a good cry, otherwise Ratatouille.” She pauses taking a sip of her drink.  


“I’m a hardcore movie enthusiast so I could go on, but I’ll stop there.”  
“I must admit all of those movies are top tier, your taste in movies is exquisite. Although I do have one important question, what are your thoughts on Frozen 2?”  
She giggles at how serious Changbin is before answering.  


“I personally really loved Frozen 2! I enjoyed the plot and thought all the songs were amazing. I didn’t think anything could top Let It Go, but Into The Unknown did exactly that. I thought it complimented the first movie very well.”  
“My thoughts exactly! I was afraid it wouldn’t meet my expectations, but it did tenfold. Also the story with her mom and her supposed death was such a tear-jerker.”  
They laugh over their incredibly passionate opinions on the franchise.

The waitress returns with their food and makes sure they have everything they need before she departs.  
“Wow this looks so good! Wonderful choice Bin.”  
And with that they both dig into their food, conversation going silent with their first few bites.  


They continue going back and forth asking questions in-between bites of their food.  
“So how long have you been singing publicly?”  
“Hmm a little over a year. I started back in my hometown, I used to perform in a local music cafe. Brian so happened to be their one night and pulled me aside after the show. He invited me to 1974 Live, I jumped at the chance to sing at a bigger venue. Of course I hadn’t expected for him to put me as the opening act on my first night.”  
“It’s a good thing he did. You really are so talented! You have such a unique sound and I’m glad you get to share it with such a large audience.” Bin sends her a large smile, she returns it while the apples off her cheeks tint a pale red.  


They take the last few bites of their food, their stomachs now sated being at max capacity.  
The waitress brings them their check, both deciding to go half. They leave her a tip and wish her a good night. They step out of the diner immediately getting hit by the frosty air. They walk shoulder to shoulder, seeking the much needed body heat, across the street to the parking lot of 1974 Live. Changbin walks her to her car that is across from his. He had brought his own car knowing he would not have the energy to walk back to his apartment after the show.  


“Thank you so much for having breakfast with me. I really did not expect both Jisung and Chan to bail, so thanks for coming through.”  


“Thanks for inviting me! It was nice to get to know you better. I’m new to the area so I don’t really know anyone else.”  


“In that case, it would be my pleasure to become your first friend.” He says offering his hand in a joking way.  


“How generous of you! Let’s exchange numbers so we can hang out sometime. A disney marathon is definitely needed with how much we both love them.”  


They exchange phones, inputting each other's numbers in the respected devices.  
“Alright well I’ll see you around Bin! Just let me know when you want to have that movie marathon. I’m basically free whenever since I’m still settling into my new place.”  
“Oh then how about Monday? We can get lunch and then spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies.” Changbin asks, hoping he doesn’t come off as clingy. He just really enjoys talking with her. He’s usually always with the other two-thirds of 3racha, so having a new friend is exciting.  


“Yeah sounds perfect! See you then.”  
He pulls her into a quick hug. “Have a good night and drive home safe.”  
“Thanks you too, Bin.”  
Changbin heads to his own car, after making sure DeVita got into her own car. He gets in and turns on his car as well as his heater, buckling his seatbelt and making his way home.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The following week they are practically inseparable. After the initial movie marathon, they basically hung out everyday. Whether it be getting food or just chilling at each other's places they spent a lot of time together. The more they hung out with each other the more things they found out they had in common. They both enjoyed iced coffee over a steaming cup, as well as preferring it with a bitter tang. Their caffeine addiction made its presence known as they drank at least 2 cups a day(them needing to cut eachother off or else they would have drank more.)

They obviously had their love for disney movies in common, but they also learned that they both loved ghibli films. Of course, leading to them binge watching all the movies and other inspired animations. They often went on night drives to grab snacks and just blast music throughout the car, loving the feel of the bass from the speakers. On their drives they would talk endlessly, discussing their lives and dreams. 

They also began opening up about struggles they were facing, trying to help the other if they could. One night during the car ride Changbin opened up about a solo song he had been working on for weeks, but couldn’t seem to finish. Everything he tried just didn’t seem to fit the song, he wanted the song to be lyrical and have a soft rap for the bridge. He just didn’t seem to think his voice would suit the singing portion and had been meaning to ask Jisung. He hadn’t got the chance because Ji was working on his own song, he had briefly told him the song’s name was Close, but he didn’t go into much detail of what the song was about. 

Once he told DeVita she demanded to hear the song, hoping she might be able to offer Changbin some help. When they got back to his apartment he brought out his laptop and pulled up the unfinished song. As they were listening to the song she began to hum along to the second chorus. She knew Changbin was talented and this song was proof of his artistry. Changbin listened as she hummed along and was hit with an idea.  


“I think I found what’s missing.” He looks at her with a gleam in his eye, relief washing over him that his song will be completed.  


“Ahh what do you think it is? I feel like the song is great as it already is, but I understand why you might feel like it's lacking.”  


“A female voice! I thought Ji’s voice would be suitable for the song, but after hearing you I feel like your voice is the perfect tone for this song.”  


“Wow, the song is very lovely so for you to say that is such a huge compliment!” She blushes, in spite of herself. Changbin always catches her off guard when he gives her compliments so easily.  


“I’ve told you so many times that I love your voice! And I’m not saying that as your friend, I truly believe your sound is so unique.” Throughout their time together DeVita had shown Changbin more of her music, and he had been blown away each time.  


“If you would do the honor of giving me your voice for this song I will literally cry of joy.”  


“Haha you don’t have to tell me twice, I’m in! Although I better see those tears you promised.” She teases, not expecting to see Changbin cry on demand.  
“Bin I was just joking! Stop crying or else I will start crying.” She threatens never being able to handle seeing someone cry and not join them.  
“You better not start crying! These aren’t even real tears, so I better not see any come from you.”  
DeVita tips her head back, sniffling a bit, forcing her tears back in. Changbin calls her a crybaby through his laughing and offers her tissues. She takes them out of his hand, and they both dry their eyes.  


“Alright, enough with all the crying let's get to work.” She shouts her agreement with a ‘heck yeah’ and they begin working on the song. 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

“Bin what are you getting ready for?” Jisung asks, arriving at the venue late as usual.  


“Remember Ji he’s performing a song with DeVita during her set.” Chan explains to him even though Jisung had been there when Changbin notified him of their performance.  


“Oh yeah! Sorry it slipped my mind. I forgot you had told us you guys worked on a song together during the week.” Jisung admitted, him being quite forgetful at times.  


They had stayed up the night of working on the song to finish it. Once they had finally completed it, they immediately fell asleep to make up for their impromptu all-nighter. After they woke up and got food in their stomach, Changbin had proposed performing the song at their next show. He had messaged Brian to make sure they got the okay, he had been ecstatic to hear about their collaboration and happily approved. They both agreed to perform it during DeVita’s set since she did the majority of the singing anyway. Changbin had altered the song a bit, he slowed it down for DeVita’s voice to really make an impact. Her soothing vocals over the melodious beat was extremely pleasing to the ears. DeVita had adjusted her voice into a higher register that she didn’t sing in a lot, but knew it would suit the song tremendously.  


It was now the night of the show and Changbin admits he is a bit nervous to show the crowd a more mellow version of himself. He has never performed a slow lyrical song like this, usually sticking to fast paced rap. Nonetheless performing without the other two-thirds of 3racha, but he is equally as excited to show something new. Especially to showcase the song DeVita and he had worked so hard on. Her band was going to perform with them which hyped him up further; he was glad the instrumental would be live rather than the track he had made on his laptop. He has yet to see DeVita around, but not worrying knowing she’s probably still stuck in hair and wardrobe. 

“I’m still surprised by how well you and Vita hit it off! Of course I’m glad you made a new friend, but just didn’t expect you guys to get along so well.” Jisung spoke, as he was pulling his stage outfit out of his duffle.  


“Especially since our Binnie doesn’t usually jump at the idea of meeting new people.” Chan teased, poking Changbin in his cheeks and in his stomach. Changbin wiggled around and swatted his hands away from his body.  


“Well we have a lot in common! We always have a good time; even if we’re not really doing anything. She’s a really chill person, conversations just flow really easily for us. Honestly it feels like I’ve known her for way longer than I have.” Changbin replied, realizing how bizarre his fast growing friendship with DeVita must seem to others. But they really just hit it off well, as if they had really been friends for years. While Changbin was lost in thought Jisung and Chan shared a look, both of them thinking the same thing. Chan placed a gentle hand on Changbin’s shoulder, gaining his attention.  


“Bin I hope what I’m about to say doesn’t upset you, but what exactly is your song about? I mean I don’t want to assume anything, but as I was listening to your song the lyrics sort of took me off guard.”  


Changbin had been worried that people would misinterpret his lyrics. The song was about a boy who had feelings for a girl, but not brave enough to admit his emotions to her. The boy did not realize that the girl had also grown feelings for him, but she is waiting for the boy to make the first move and confess. DeVita had also questioned Changbin about the lyrics, thinking they might be about a past crush of Changbin’s. Changbin tells Chan the same he had told her.  


“I know the lyrics seem like they might be about my relationship with DeVita, but I assure you they aren’t. In all honesty the song is inspired by cliches and k-dramas, as lame as that sounds. Plus I wrote this song weeks before I had even met her.” Changbin feels the slight blush on his cheeks as he explains the meaning to Chan. Chan squints his eyes at Changbin as he scrutinizes him, but shrugs deciding Changbin is telling the truth.  


“Alright, I believe you. Although your blush would make others believe otherwise, I know explaining the meaning must be awkward for you so I’ll let it slide.” Chan throws finger guns at Changbin as he turns to walk to the snack table in their artist lounge. Changbin laughs at how much of a dad Chan actually is; putting on and tying his shoes before he bids them bye. He walks out and makes his way to the wings. 

When Changbin arrives he sees DeVita already there putting on her in-ears. Changbin greets her and gives her a quick hug, proceeding to also get his in-ears set up.  


“Another full house! Glad I can actually be hyped about it this time. I was such a nervous wreck last week, the fact that we were sold out worsening it.” DeVita babbles, as she smooths out her neckline after bringing her in-ears to rest in the front. Changbin laughs, remembering how he had teased her about her jitters during one of the times they hung out.  


“Well I’m glad you’re not nervous this time, especially since the song we made is going to blow them away.” He pats her on the back, hopefully helping to get rid of any miniscule nerves she might have. They continue chatting and laughing, stopping to greet Chan and Jisung when they arrive.  


“Well, well if it isn’t the best friends! I can’t believe you would steal Binnie from us Vita; that was your plan all along wasn’t it?! Fixing my duffle bag was all a part of your elaborate scheme!” Jisung exclaimed, in full theatrics.  


“Oh no, you caught onto my plan! Well you’re too late anyways since I was successful, Bin is my best friend now. I won him over with my cooking skills fair and square!” She childishly sticks her tongue out at him, playing along with his act. Jisung then pretends to cry, grabbing onto Changbin begging him to come back. Chan is bent over in laughter at Jisung’s act and Changbin trying to shake him off resulting in Jisung holding on tighter. DeVita is crying from how much she is laughing, Jisung’s acting being too much for her to handle.  


“You both are too much, maybe you guys should be best friends instead.” Changbin sighs, noticing some of the staff looking their way at the scene Jisung made.  
DeVita gasps jokingly in offense at Changbin’s words and playfully punches him in the arm that Jisung is not attached to.  


“This is abuse! The pain is excruciating, my arm is numb!.” He shouts dramatically as ever.  
“Oh hush, I didn’t even hit you hard!” She scolded him teasingly.  


All four of them break out in laughter, seconds later a crew member comes to inform them that the show begins in 15 minutes.  
Chan and Jisung wish her a good show, as well as Changbin since he’ll be joining her later on in her set. Chan and Jisung disperse to a spot near the edge of the wings, but still hidden from the crowd. DeVita fist bumps Changbin before making her way onto the stage with her band. A crew member shows Changbin to his designated spot so he’s ready to go on for their song when the time comes. 

The crowd is loving DeVita’s set so much. They are happy to hear more of her songs, she had already gained fans from the last show. It really touched her heart to see how well the crowd was reacting to her songs, and she had to urge herself to not cry from how joyful she felt. Changbin saw how she was radiating on stage, quickly going through her set and the crowd responding positively to each of her songs. The time finally came for DeVita to introduce their song and bring Changbin on stage.  


“I hate to say this, but we’re already at the last song of my set for tonight.” She said pouting, the audience ‘aweing’ not wanting her to leave already. “But not to worry I have a very special song prepared for you guys tonight! Recently I made a new friend, and he and I created this wonderful song. I’m going to perform it for the first time with him tonight, so I hope you guys enjoy it!”

She laughed at the crowds' loud cheers and the urging of some audience members to tell them who her friend is. “I’m sure you guys know my friend. He's very well known, so let me cut the suspense and bring him out.”  


She looked over to where Changbin was standing and cued him on. Changbin stepped onto the stage, the crowd losing it and causing the stage to vibrate from their screams. They both laughed at the crowd's reaction, both shocked at the loud volume.  


“Hello everyone! I’m Changbin, you might know me from the group 3racha.” He joked, the crowd knowing exactly who he was. “Vita and I worked really hard on this song so I hope you guys like it! The name of this song is Nobody, let's jump right into it.” The lights dimmed and the crowd roared.  


Two staff members rushed on stage and set up stools for them to sit on, as well as their mic stands which have been decorated with fairy lights. They both sit down and DeVita inhales beginning the song, the band joining her. Her voice and the piano ringing throughout the venue. 

_I didn’t see it coming at first  
I didn’t have feelings for you at first  
At some point, that started to change  
Before I knew it, I was thinking about you  
Kiss me, I’ve never wanted to, But I keep wanting you  
‘Cause I love you I’m thinking about you even  
How about you, Mmm because_

Throughout the intro of the song the audience had been completely quiet. Just taking in the song, letting the beat engulf them. The chorus is when the crowd finally lets loose and releases their screams of approval. The crowd immediately took a liking to the song, loving the soothing vocals of DeVita that they have yet to experience until now. DeVita had been too caught up in the song and forgot to interact with the crowd and with Changbin who was sitting beside her. When she finally became aware she looked over to Bin, but he was already looking at her. He was in complete awe of her performance. He had obviously been there when she recorded her voice for the track, but seeing her get encaptured in the song was a new experience. He was amazed by how easily she let herself go in a song, completely allowing all of her emotions to show.  


As she sang the second verse she began to act out the lyrics. Turning in her chair,so her back was facing Changbin, trying to express the loneliness the lyrics were speaking of. Changbin leaned over in his chair trying to see what DeVita was up to. She quickly turned around and made a heart with her hands, making a big show of the heart exploding and then pointing at Changbin. During the repeated chorus she continued to act out the lyrics towards him. 

_Mmm because  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody  
I only have eyes for you  
Nobody, nobody, nobody  
My overflowing love for you has made me go blind_

Changbin and her played back & forth throughout the chorus. The crowd fully enjoys watching them have their fun. They still wait in anticipation for Changbin’s part of the song, wanting to see how his usual rapid paced raps will differ from the song. The set lighting of a royal blue changes into a violet for Changbins part, the crowd on the edge of their seats for his rap. The crowd gasps in awe at Changbin’s mellow tone, not used to him sounding so relaxed.  


They are very excited and pleased to see a new side of his voice. The crowd erupts in loud cheers at the end of his verse, DeVita repeating the chorus once again. The song finished with DeVita singing the outro, which is just the first verse repeated. The lights dim out from their violet hue leaving the venue in darkness, only the fairy lights around their mic stands providing a dim light. The crowd screams their praise for the song, the house lights turning on. Changbin and DeVita stand up and come to the front of the stage to do a quick bow. They turn towards each other and DeVita gives Changbin a tight hug, to which he returns squeezing her as tight as he can. The crowd’s screams intensify at the act, DeVita and Changbin releasing each other laughing. They both bid their goodbyes, making a joke that Changbin will be back out soon enough. They walk off of the stage together and a quick intermission is begun before 3racha goes on.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Once they had all changed into more comfortable street clothes after the show, they all went to get breakfast at the diner across the street. The diner was once again empty except for a few stragglers here and there. A waitress led them to a booth, and the boys immediately began ordering their usuals. The waitress had her booklet and pen ready since she basically knew their orders, due to the numerous times they came to the diner. Although DeVita had no idea what to get, not wanting to get what she ordered last time. The waitress looked at her expectantly ready for her to fire out her order. DeVita looked sheepishly towards her and quickly asked Chan what he had got.  


“Ahh right you’ve only been here once. I always order the all meat omelette with a side of hashbrown and toast.” He responded to her.  


“I’m so sorry, how rude of me to not bring menus. These boys come in here all the time so I assumed there was no need. I apologize once again, I can go get you a menu if you would like?” The waitress already slightly turned, ready to rush and grab a menu if desired.  


DeVita pondered for a second, but then decided to just try Chan’s usual order. She supposed she could try Jisung’s next time before finally deciding to try something on her own. After the waitress recited the order, apologized once more for her impolite behavior (DeVita repeatedly reassured her that there was no harm done) before heading to the kitchen.  


They began chattering amongst themselves congratulating each other on another successful show. 3racha telling her some funny stories they had and inside jokes they had.  
“So what do Changbin and you usually do? Binnie can be kind of a hermit sometimes so I’m glad you guys hang out as much as you do, he needs the social interaction.” Chan jokes, flicking the wrapper from his straw at Changbin.  


“Usually we just have movie marathons, we also go on late night drives and get snacks from a gas station. We just talk and learn more about each other.” DeVita explained a grin apparent on her face as she thinks back on the time she’s spent with him. She’ll never quite understand how Bin and her clicked so fast, but she’s extremely thankful for it.  


“We also have tons of singing competitions, which I always win at obviously.” DeVita flicks Changbin for his remark, Changbin sticking his tongue out at her in return.  


“Well I always crush him at Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros so hah!” She shouts in his face, he nags her for how loud she is while she just shrugs him off. Chan and Jisung watch the whole interaction laughing at their childishness.  


“I mean Bin isn’t very good at either of those games anyways, but at least we know you are an adequate player Vita. All four of us should have a competition someday to see who truly is the best.” Jisung suggests DeVita agreeing with him wholeheartedly. Only Changbin spoke of his conflict with the competition, knowing he’d come in last place. While they continue planning their competition,Changbin interrupts repeatedly, their food is brought to them. Their waitress hands out their respected food, as well as depositing a banana split that they had not ordered. She sees their confusion and explains.  


“I know you said it was alright, but I still felt terrible so here’s desert on the house! If you need anything else let me know, enjoy.” They all thank her profusely as she walks away.  


They all immediately dig in, the table being quiet for the first time since they have arrived. DeVita is glad she decided to get the omelette, it was delicious and surprisingly the three meats were not overwhelming. They continue to eat in silence, commenting on how delicious the food is every now and then. DeVita notes that Jisung had ordered the chocolate chip pancake combo and keys it away for next time. They quickly become full, setting their utensils down and leaning back in their seats.  


“I’ve never felt so full in my life! I’m at full capacity with no room for desert.” She pouts as she groans, having looked forward to the banana split.  


“Well you better make room! This was free and you do not just turn down free food.” Jisung says as he hands out the spoons, digging in for the first bite.  


The other three groan as they sit back up to follow Jisung’s orders. They begin to eat the sweet desert, ignoring their stomachs protest. Mid-bite DeVita notices Changbin not eating, instead scrolling on his phone with his spoon in the other.  


“Bin’s not eating his portion so that means I don’t have to either.” She announces, pointing her spoon accusingly at him.  


“Nuh uh keep eating! Changbin you too, don't make me force feed you.” Jisung threatens, although his stuffed cheeks give the opposite effect.  


“Snitch.” Changbin mutters under his breath whilst taking a spoonful. DeVita punches him in the arm causing him to yell.  


They eventually finish the banana split and pay the bill. They thank their waitress and hand her the tip before walking outside. The frigid cold air caused them to speed walk across the street to the parking lot. They gather around Changbin’s car preparing to say their goodbyes.  


“Hey wanna join the guys & I for a movie night?” Changbin questions directed at DeVita.  


“Hmm I don’t know it’s already pretty late. I would be leaving your place extremely late.” She explains her uncertainty, not wanting to walk to her apartment that late in the night.  


"It’s alright you can spend the night, Chan is too. Jisung would but he has to head back to his place because he has his roommate, Minho’s car.”  


“He needs it early in the morning or else I would stay the night too.” Jisung pouts.  


“Alright sounds like a plan! I’ll see you guys at Bin’s.” They wave goodbye and head to their respective cars making their way to Changbin’s.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The sleepover had been tons of fun! They decided on binge watching the Harry Potter movies. They were shocked to learn that DeVita had never watched any of the movies or read any of the books. Thus compelling them to watch the series even more, she definitely was not complaining. Jisung had sadly left around the third movie because it was already 2 in the morning and if he didn’t leave then he wouldn’t be leaving at all. After they finished the movies they all fell into a coma like sleep waking up around 1:30 pm. They grabbed a quick lunch and then departed ways heading to their own homes.  


DeVita and Changbin had been hanging out like usual, until one day she politely declined informing him that she had some important business to attend to. He had looked at her skeptically, but didn’t push her for more details. Changbin asked her if they could at least get breakfast with a very big pout on his face. He was playing dirty, as if she could ever say no to his pout. So obviously she agreed, they got breakfast and then went about the rest of their days.  


She was very glad that Changbin didn’t press her for more information because she had no idea how she would explain to him that the feelings she had for him were growing daily; and it was getting very hard for her to not just straight out tell him. All these pent up emotions led to her needing to attend to ‘important business’ which really meant writing a song about her predicament.  


Her relationship with Changbin had started with truly only the intention of being friends, but after hanging out with him and getting to know him she would be a complete idiot to not fall for him. It’s like the universe was laughing at her ‘friendzone’ situation; Changbin only saw her as a friend and she doubted that would be changing anytime soon. Of course, she loves being his friend! She loved his playfulness, how he loved to banter back and forth with her. And his hearty laugh, which would always result in a huge smile plastered on his face. His commentary during movies that other people would surely find annoying, but she loved it. It was all these little things and so much more that had her head-over-heels for him.  


It was because of these emotions that she found it so easy to write a song about him. He was the perfect muse, and if he ever questioned who the song was about she could just tell him that it was something old that she had but had recently revised. During her personal writing session the words were just flowing out of her and onto her lyric sheet. She wrote the song about her longing for love, questioning whether Changbin reciprocated her feelings. She created the instrumental of the song with an echo feeling to really show the desperation of her emotions. As she was completing the song a feeling of excitement overwhelmed her. She could already hear her band playing the instrumental beat live complimenting her vocals perfectly.  


Once the song was complete she sent the demo of the song along with an audio of solely the instrumental to the group chat with her band and called it a night. She checked the time on her phone noticing that it was already 10pm, the last time she had eaten was at breakfast with Changbin which was at 8am. Since then she had only had two cups of iced coffee, not including the cup she had at breakfast, drinking her maximum amount of coffee for the day. She debated messaging Changbin for a late dinner, but didn’t want to take the chance of him asking her what she had been busy with during the day. In the end, she decided on just getting a pizza delivered and watching a show on Disney+.  


As she was eating the realization that this was really her first time being alone hit her. Ever since Changbin came into her life she hadn’t been a day away from him. They didn’t always have sleepovers, but they did hang out every single day. All this time with him perfectly explained the growth of her feelings. She could really only blame herself for allowing herself to fall so fast for someone she had only known for 2 weeks. Which is just so crazy how comfortable she is around Bin, they were always on the same wavelength and understood each other so well. All this analyzing begins to hurt her head so she decides to just get ready for bed. As she’s doing her nightly routine her phone pings with numerous notifications. She picks up her phone and sees that the notifications are from the band group chat. She opens it up and sees the enthusiastic replies about the new song. All the replies saying that the song is amazing and the perfect amount of angst. They are all eagerly awaiting the agreed band practice the following day. They wish each other goodnight and sweet dreams, DeVita already being in bed.  


She reaches to set her phone on the nightstand when it begins ringing. She checks to see who is calling and her heart skips a beat seeing that it’s Changbin. She answers and places the phone to her ear.  


“Hey Bin, miss me already?” she teases, leaning back against her pillows.  
“You can’t blame me, you like to be around me 24/7.” She scoffs and threatens to hang up, Changbin hastily apologizing.  


“But I actually did miss your presence today and just wanted to know if we were going back to our regular routine tomorrow? I can pick you up if you want since we drove around in your car last time.” Changbin continues to talk about the day he has planned for them tomorrow; such as going to the beach,shopping around, and eating at a place Jisung had recommended him.  


“Actually Bin I have band practice tomorrow I’m so sorry! The day you have planned sounds so fun though, I hate to ruin it.” She can hear the disappointment in his voice when he tells her ‘that it’s okay he understands’; her heart may flutter a bit at the fact that he seems so disheartened to go another day without them hanging out.  


“You know what, let's hang out! I’ll just change the practice to the morning and then we can spend the rest of the day doing all the fun things you had planned. The band will be fine with it, they prefer morning practices anyways.” She didn’t think she could go another day not being with Changbin, she would gladly wake up early for a practice if it meant she could spend the day doing all the things he had planned.  


Changbin questions if it’s really okay, him not wanting to mess up rehearsals with her band. DeVita confirms that everything is alright and they set a time for meeting tomorrow. They agree that she’ll come home to change and that Bin will pick her up and they’ll head to the beach. They say goodnight and wish each other sweet dreams before hanging up. She puts her phone down and snuggles down into her blanket, falling asleep with a grin on her face.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The beach day had been such a perfect day! DeVita and Chabgin hadn’t been to the beach in what felt like forever. After her rehearsal, they had met up and immediately made their way to the beach. They hadn’t spent too much time in the water due to the chilly breeze at the beach, opting to only go knee deep into the water. Most of their time had been spent at the pier eating the delicious snacks and looking at souvenir shops. They had ended up buying matching hoodies as the sun set; the chilly weather only worsened. Afterwards they went to the restaurant that Jisung recommended, it luckily being on the street across from the beach. Upon arrival they had discovered that it was a sushi restaurant, newly opened but still full of customers. Thankfully there had been no wait time and were able to sit down quickly. They had enjoyed the many different sets of sushi and went home full. Changbin had dropped off DeVita, walking her to the front door not wanting her to be alone this late at night. She had invited him inside, but he declined tired from their day together. They hugged good night and she watched as he walked back to his car and drove off.  


DeVita had not been able to shake off the thought of how their day together felt so much like a date. This had only brought butterflies to her stomach and a blush to her cheeks.  
Even now as she thought back on it, the whole day had felt like a date. She quickly shook out of her daydream realizing the big dopey smile on her face. She was currently finishing up hair and makeup and did not want any of the staff or (god forbid) members of her band to see her in this state. She needed to stop thinking of their day together as a date, this thought process would only heighten her emotions and possibly begin to make things awkward around Changbin.  


However, DeVita didn’t know that Changbin was also struggling with his emotions for her. After the beach day Changbin found himself thinking of her differently. When he thought back on their day together his chest would become all warm and his stomach flipping and flopping. He had assumed their beach day would be like any other time together, but he was surprised by all the random little things he noticed about her that day. He noticed how her eyes lit up from excitement and happiness. The way she laughed and didn’t care how loud it was. How he liked that they had matching hoodies letting everyone around them know they were together, as friends of course. They had hugged numerous times, but somehow it felt different that night. He had wanted to stay hugging her for as long as he could, which had led them to hug much longer than they usually did. She hadn’t said anything about it thankfully. But it was all of these things that made him question if maybe he wanted something more than just a friendship with her.  


He quickly put a stop to these thoughts, not wanting to delve too deep into them. He knew he was leaving for LA in two weeks and did not want to let himself stray away from his path.  
He made his way to the tech table later than he usually would, his thoughts had made him lose track of time. When he arrived at the table he didn’t catch sight of DeVita, looking around trying to find her. He soon spotted her talking to a staff member and made his way over to her. When she saw him she waved at him with a smile and returned to her conversation. Once she finished she quickly went over to him.  


“Ahh I don’t have much time because I have to go rehearse with the band, but I wrote a new song and I’m going to perform it tonight!” She briskly told him while putting on her in-ears.  


“So I’m guessing that’s what your important business was?” He chuckled, putting on his too.  


“Haha yeah you caught me! But listen carefully to the song. I think you’ll really like it.” She shot him two thumbs up and hastily made her way back onto the stage. Changbin anticipated her performance and could not wait to hear what she created.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

DeVita’s performance was going well, she performed songs from previous shows. The fans she now had singing along, bringing a smile to her face. She was saving her new song as the finale incase Changbin put two and two together and she needed to book it out of there.  


The time to perform the new song soon came and she introduced it to the crowd.  
“Alright we have come to the end of my set, but I wanted to surprise you guys with another new song this week!” The crowd cheered, and she could hear numerous people ask if she was collabing with Changbin again.  


“Sadly, I”m not performing with Bin this time, but I think you’ll still have a good time hearing it. So I’m going to be ending the night with Echo! I hope you all had a good night and enjoy 3racha’s set. Lets go!” She said her goodbyes for the night and the lights changed to a turquoise and a soft pink. The venue filled with a pop synth and a drum beat. The crowd cheered as she began her first verse. 

_What have you done to me?  
When I hear your voice, it drives me crazy (Crazy)  
Ooh, crazy  
Thinking 'bout you lately  
Boy, you’ve been on replay in my mind (In my mind)  
And I don't mind_

Her voice rang out in the venue, the crowd screaming but at a medium volume so they could have their full attention on listening. Just as DeVita had told him; Changbin was listening intently to the song. Trying to grasp all the instruments, the beat, her voice and of course the lyrics. The mention of a boy in the lyrics took him by surprise. He didn’t know if she genuinely wrote with someone in mind or if she wrote it more for the flow. But he was quickly distracted by his thought process as she sang what seemed to be the chorus. He fell in love with the beat change; how it went from being a bright, jumpy sound to a deep bass and reverb. The low tone that her voice took sent chills down his body. Everything mixed so well, the song was only at the first chorus and he was already so moved. Changbin paid close attention to the lyrics and could definitely tell that it was meant to describe falling for someone. Now the real question: was this about DeVita or just influenced by something?

_So tell me if you're falling  
Like I'm falling, for you  
'Cause I'll say it if you do, say it if you do  
Echo, echoing  
So tell me if you’re falling  
Like I’m falling, for you  
'Cause I’ll say it if you do, say it if you do  
Echo, echoing_

The audience lost it at the refrain, the richness of her voice overtaking them. They could feel and hear the raw emotion of her voice. They could feel the desperation and hoping of someone requiting your love. The stage now vibrant with blue, pink and gold hues visually expressing the love the song was speaking of. She could see them dancing along to the beat and jumping, she joined in on their fun causing them to scream in delight.  


Changbin stood there in complete awe of her. He couldn’t deny that she was definitely a musical genius in how little amount of time she was able to write this incredible song. As she sang he was hit by the rawness of her emotions and knew it was personal. The song was about her falling for someone and waiting for that person to reciprocate. Changbin felt his face warm at how real the song was; her emotions out there in the open for everyone to know.  


As the song continued on he couldn’t help, but feel as if the lyrics were directed at him. The way she sang about being away from that person and still imagining being by them, hit him deep. That was exactly how he felt that one day they were separate from each other. He couldn’t help and wonder what she was doing or imagining what they would be doing if she had been there by his side. This made him question his feelings even more; relating to the song deeply. His emotions became more clear as the song continued on.  


The crowd joined in on singing as the chorus came around the second time. Shouting the lyrics of the chorus and refrain back at her. DeVita was overwhelmed with joy at their enjoyment of the new song and how fast they caught on. Everyone in the venue danced along to the song, really embracing the moment and getting lost in the serene atmosphere. As she sang a bright smile was visible on her face, but she tried to soften it to prepare herself for the bridge. The instrumental changed into a soft piano and delicate synth. The bass and guitar become silent for the moment. 

_And I hope you can catch if I'm falling (Ooh, I'm falling)  
'Cause I'm full speed ahead and I just can't slow it down  
And I want you to say, so I can just say it out loud  
Right now, right now_

As she sang the last two lines she decided to be brave and looked over to Changbin and made eye contact with him as she sang. She didn’t want to regret not being honest with her feelings at this moment. She knew he would bombard her with questions after the show so she decided to just answer them right now. They looked into each other's eyes and it was clear when he understood the song. Realization washing over his face and his mouth slightly opening at the discovery. She broke eye contact as she sang the climax, returning her attention back to the crowd.  


Singing through the chorus once more before her voice turned into the echo the song spoke of. The band getting their time to shine; a catchy guitar ringing throughout the venue complimented by a groovy bass riff. The song ended and everyone burst into cheers and applause. She took her bow, waved goodbye, blew kisses and made her way off stage.  


As she entered the wings, she wasn’t surprised to see Changbin nowhere in sight. She did see Chan and Jisung shooting her thumbs up; gummy smiles on their face. She blushed realizing they also understood the meaning of her song. They sent playful hearts towards her, but were interrupted as staff herded them away. She giggled at their antics, glad that they weren’t treating her any differently. She had been worried of causing awkwardness, but it was evident everything was okay. At least she hoped so, still nervous of Changbin’s reaction. She was happy that she didn’t see him immediately after performing the song, but was also distraught at the fact that she had not even caught a glimpse of him. Negative thoughts of him avoiding her began to invade her head, but she quickly dismissed them. She didn’t want to assume and get heated over something that was not factual. DeVita took a calming deep breath and decided to head to her artist lounge to change. Usually she would stay and watch 3racha’s set from the wings, but tonight she just wanted to get away and clear her head.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

3racha’s set finished and Changbin rushed to their artist lounge. He was still stunned at the discovery of DeVita’s feelings for him. But he was really shaken to his core at the realization of his own. He knew that he was in denial for a while now, but with her emotions out in the open his was set free as well. As he changed out of his stage outfit, he processed his own feelings; finally accepting them for what they were. He liked DeVita. Changbin believed he liked her ever since they worked on Nobody together. The events before that just ignited his feelings even more. As he thinks back on their time together he realizes how easily he fell for her. They were never apart for too long; easily becoming a part of each other’s daily lives. At first he was drawn to her because of how talented she was, but as he got to know her he realized what a wonderful person she was. They clicked so well and he didn’t have many people in his life so he welcomed her with open arms. Of course the multiple sleepovers and late night drives only fueled his feelings more. He had never really opened up to someone the way he did with DeVita. Chan and Jisung were a big part of his life,practically family, but he didn’t like to worry them so he kept his troublesome thoughts to himself mostly. It was nice to be able to open up to someone and have them hear you out without judgement. He was there for her as well, to listen to any troubles or aimless thoughts she had. They were two pieces that fit together so well.  


All of these thoughts kept him from realizing that Chan and Jisung had entered the room; and could easily see the smile and blush on his face. He tried to conceal the emotions on his face before making eye contact with them both. Although, when he looked up it was to no use seeing as they both had ridiculous grins plastered on their face and were wiggling their eyebrows at him. He scoffed at their behaviour, but couldn’t help a grin also make its way onto his face.  


“We’re not going to say anything or tease you about the matter, but let me just say wow.” Jisung spoke as his face showed the shock he was feeling after the show tonight.  


“Tonight was definitely a rollercoaster, but I hope you’re alright. You know that we’re here for you if you need to talk.” Chan assured him as Jisung nodded his head in agreement, shooting him a thumbs up.  


“Thanks guys, I’ll reach out to you if I need to talk. But right now I’m kind of just coming to terms with the events that just happened.” Changbin sighed.  
Chan and Jisung engulf Changbin in a much needed group hug.  


“I hope this doesn’t seem rude, but I’m probably going to skip out on our tradition tonight. I just need time to align my thoughts before I see DeVita.” They nodded in understanding. They knew that Changbin needed time to himself and they were more than happy to give him that time.  


With that settled he waved them goodbye and made his way out of the building to his car. He hoped he wouldn’t run into DeVita,not ready to discuss their feelings just yet, and fortunately he made it out to his car with no run-ins. He settled into his car and drove off.  


Back at 1974 Live, DeVita was trying to muster up all of her courage to walk out of her artist lounge. After her band hugged her and reassured her that everything would be alright they left wishing a good night. She had been sitting on the small couch for 20 minutes now, willing herself to just get up and leave. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood up, faltering a bit before willing her body to move about the room and collect her bag. Once at the door she paused with her hand on the doorknob nerves trying to make their way in again. She shook her head, mentally and physically getting rid of the nerves. She opened up the door and walked down the hallway to the exit that led to the parking lot. She speedily tried to pass by 3racha’s artist room, but was stopped dead in her tracks as Chan and Jisung stepped out into the hallway.  


She hastily looked around her to see if there was somewhere to hide, but found nothing. She looked down the hallway and made eye contact with them. She squeaked in embarrassment, they had seen her looking around like a maniac. DeVita composed herself and tried to walk as normally as possible towards them. They were all smiling awkwardly at each other, the vibe around them weird due to the events of the night.  


“Ahh funny running into you guys, I thought you guys would have left for the night.” She sheepishly spoke, blush high on her cheeks. Before they could reply she rapidly began speaking.  


“Unless you guys were waiting for me to go get food, in which I’m sorry but I won’t be joining you guys tonight. I hope I didn’t keep you guys waiting.” Apologies just spewing out of her, pout full force on her face.  


“Whoa, whoa chill. No need to apologize we’re not going out to eat anyways tonight, so get those bad thoughts out of your head.” Jisung grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as he spoke for full effect.  


“Yeah going out to eat was canceled for the night since we’re all pretty tired, but next time for sure!” Chan ruffled her hair, a smile present as always.  
They walked out to the parking lot together, wishing each other good nights and safe travels before they got in their respective cars and left.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Changbin woke up the next morning feeling gloomy. He spent the night prior lost in his thoughts. No matter how he looked at it there was only one thing for him to do. Even though he did reciprocate DeVita’s feelings, Changbin could not pursue a relationship with her. When he tried to convince himself otherwise he was harshly reminded that he was leaving in exactly two weeks; a return date not determined. He didn’t want to distract himself with a relationship. He had dreamed of this break for so long and now that it was in his grasp he didn’t want to allow anything to deter him from his dream. Changbin also didn’t want to cause any sadness towards DeVita. He was aware of the troubles and loneliness that came with long distance relationships and he didn’t want to bring that in her life.  


His mind was made up and nothing could change it. He would just go about the next two weeks putting distance between them. Changbin knew that this was a cowardly move, but he figured it would be better than rejecting DeVita. Plus he didn’t think he could actually find it in himself to look her in the eye and reject her feelings. No matter the circumstances his own feelings had not dissipated; making this whole decision even harder. He knew his feelings wouldn’t disappear overnight, but he had at least hoped they would be easy to ignore.  
Changbin felt his heart ache with the knowledge of how difficult the next few weeks would be, but he ordered himself to stay strong and prepare for his departure.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

A few days had passed since ‘that’ night. DeVita had yet to hear from Changbin since. She had tried texting and calling him, but to no avail. She even asked Chan and Jisung of his whereabouts, but they had just told her that he was busy writing and didn’t check his phone often. When she offered to go check up on him they quickly rejected the idea. They told her that Changbin just needed time to himself at the moment while he was writing. This all seemed suspicious to her though. Did they really think she was dumb enough to not be able to piece everything together? Changbin suddenly disappears off of the face of the earth after the night she basically confessed to him; and they expect her to believe this ludicrous explanation. She wasn’t falling for it for a second. 

If Changbin was ignoring her because of the confession then he was a coward. They were both adults for god sake! If he didn’t reciprocate her feelings he should just tell her instead of going ghost. Although, she did have to admit that Changbin ignoring her did sting. Obviously that was to be expected after all the time they had spent together and for it to suddenly stop. But it’s not like she was going to go ballistic if he did reject her. She knew the odds when she chose to reveal her feelings for him.  
DeVita had hoped they could at least remain friends for the rest of the time Changbin had before he left. She was well aware that 3racha were to leave in a little less than 2 weeks. And it sucked that Changbin was wasting their last days together because he was too much of a coward to tell her how he really felt. She didn’t regret confessing to him, but she did regret not talking to him ‘that’ night.  


She had planned for them to finally go to the amusement parks they always talked about visiting. Going to all the restaurants they hadn’t gotten the chance to try. Actually going to the movies to watch a film; instead of watching them in one of their living rooms. She didn’t care about whether they did all these things as a couple or best friends. DeVita just wanted to enjoy as much time as she could with her newfound best friend, before they didn’t get the chance to anymore.  


Changbin was also suffering through the same troubles as DeVita. Although he was ignoring her he could not escape the endless thoughts about her. No matter what he did it reminded him of DeVita in one way or another. Chan and Jisung had informed him of her wonders of where he was. His chest ached as he thought about her worrying about him; and at times like that he would be so tempted to just drop the whole act and reach out to her. But he would quickly remind himself that this course of action was for the best.  
He often found himself wishing that in an alternative universe they did end up together and were happy. He wished he could put a stop to these thoughts, but he allowed himself this much.  


Changbin really was keeping himself busy by writing, but he was well aware of DeVita’s texts and calls. In the beginning he would get numerous notifications of her attempts at reaching him, but slowly it dwindled down to a message or two. He selfishly let himself feel sad for when the day would come that he would no longer receive her texts and calls.  
He dreaded the time he was not at the studio because he was forced to feel just how empty his apartment now was. They had spent most of their time at his place and now his mind was full of all their memories. As cheesy as it might seem they really were two halves of a whole. They had dug themselves into each other's lives and it was now apparent how much they relied on each other. He had no other friends to distract himself with since DeVita was his only friend outside of 3racha. And he couldn’t be around Chan and Jisung for too long because they would just send him solemn facial expressions. He already felt bad enough on his own; he didn’t need their feelings added into the mix.  


They both tried to get used to being without the other, but a feeling of emptiness never left them. Their ways of coping were similar as well, both watching disney movies and studio ghibli animations, indulging in sweets, and writing countless songs. They were good for each other, but Changbin had already closed the door on that possibility. And DeVita was too stubborn to let go even if she was hurt.  
Unbeknownst to Changbin she was determined to confront him one way or another. She knew he would eventually end up at the shop they always got their snacks from. So her plan was to just go every night until she ran into him.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

It wasn’t until the third night of visiting the shop that she finally saw him. When she spotted him through the shop window her heart stopped. She hadn’t seen Changbin in 5 days and that had affected her pretty negatively. She kept going back and forth of being angry and sad, but she didn’t expect to feel her breath get taken away or for her heart to skip a beat at just a mere glance of him. DeVita was currently in her car, as she had been staking out from there, keeping her gaze locked on him as he walked around the small store.  


Changbin approached the check out line and DeVita moved to open the door of her car, but her body was frozen. Her breath turned into a slight labor as nerves ran through her body. She began to question if she was really ready to face him. Although she tried to ignore her feelings of sadness all this time, she was suddenly hit with a tidal wave of her pent up emotions. Her eyes had a sheen to them as her eyes welled up with unshed tears. She willed the tears away as she tried to calm herself down. She spared a glimpse towards the store to see Changbin paying for his items. DeVita took deep breaths of air; convincing herself that if she didn’t do this now she would regret it and hate herself for not speaking up. Her mini pep talk whipped her into action and she promptly opened up her door and stepped out of the car.  
She was thankful she had parked right in front of the store as Changbin exited the store as she shut her car door. In reflex Changbin looked up at the sound and gasped when he spotted her.  


They stood there for a moment simply just looking at each other. DeVita sighed, realizing she would have to be the one to break the ice.  


“Hey Changbin, surprised to see you. I could have sworn you had disappeared from the face of the earth.” She didn’t try to hide the anger in her voice. Changbin stumbled as he tried to respond. He had not been prepared to see her anytime soon. But deep down he knew he actively visited the store in hopes of possibly seeing her. On the off chance that this did happen he never planned on talking, but he didn’t really have a choice at the moment.  


“DeVita.... I can explain. I-” DeVita scoffed, cutting him off.  


“I called and texted you at least a hundred times Changbin! Am I that revolting that you couldn’t even just answer me through text?!” She exclaimed, stepping closer to him. DeVita didn’t give Changbin a chance to speak as she continued.  
“Are you that much of a coward that you couldn’t reject me to my face? We’re both adults and should both act like it.” She spat, taking a moment to calm down. She gave him a look of disdain as he continued to silently stand there.  


“I never meant to hurt you, honest! I thought this was the only way to handle this situation while saving you from heartbreak…” Changbin looked down; angry at himself for causing DeVita pain in the end. Her forehead wrinkled as her face depicted her confusion.  


“No matter how much I like you, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m leaving in a week and a half. Most long distance relationships end in heartbreak… I didn’t want to hurt you.” DeVita’s eyes widened as Changbin confirmed his feelings for her.  


“You’re right, I am a coward. I ignored you because I couldn’t find it in myself to reject you when I feel the same for you.” Changbin finally looked DeVita in the eyes. Both of their eyes were shining with tears.  


“You don’t get to make that decision on your own! We’re both involved in this! I’m a big girl, Changbin. You said most long distance relationships end in heartbreak; that doesn’t mean all of them do!” DeVita sniffled, tears finally cascading down her face.  
“It hurt so much when I finally told you how I felt and you just ghosted me. I thought you hated me… I tried to convince myself that I hated you too. But even through all that pain I couldn’t hate you,” she whined, continuing.  


“I love you so much, whether it be as a friend or romantically. No matter what I did my head was full of thoughts about you; ultimately just making me feel sadder and lonelier.” Changbin sniffled as he saw the tears continuously flow down her face.  


“I was the same, you are truly my bestest friend. I’ve never loved someone the way I do for you… you caused me so much happiness in such a short amount of time.” Changbin paused getting choked up.  


“Even though we feel the same I can’t seek out a romantic relationship with you. You might think I’m selfish or cold-hearted, but when I’m in LA I want to solely focus on my dream and 3racha. I know that if we did date I wouldn’t be able to focus while I’m out there; my emotions would take over me.” Changbin explains, sadness seeping through his words.  


DeVita hiccups, subduing her tears so she can speak clearly.  
“Even though I don’t like your decision I know I can’t change your mind. It’s just so heartbreaking that you don’t even want to give us a chance… I did wish I could have kept my best friend through this all.” She offered him a small sad smile.  


“You really are a coward… yet I hate myself for still being so unashamedly in love with you. Even though I know I won’t be able to, I hope I forget you and my feelings for you dwindle down to nothingness.” DeVita sobbed, repeatedly wiping away the tears that blurred her vision.  


Changbin broke down at her words, falling on his knees to the floor sobs racking her body. Changbin wished for DeVita to honestly forget about him so she would not have any lingering feelings of sadness or hatred. He knew he was a hypocrite as he would hold on dearly to all their memories; as well as remembering all the beautiful feelings he felt for her.  


“I truly wish you the best Changbin, you are so talented and wonderful I know you’re going to achieve your dreams and so much more.” DeVita whimpered out, trying to smile but it being more of a grimace.  


“You are going to achieve so much more than me… your talent is so raw and breathtaking just like you. I can’t wait to see you skyrocketing charts and amazing everyone with your music. I’ll always hold your song close in my heart.” Changbin stammered out honesty shining through.  


DeVita covered her mouth, forcing down the sobs trying to escape her body. She couldn’t help but think of how heartbreaking they must look to all the passerbyers of the store. Changbin was still on the floor sobbing while DeVita’s body was doubled over shaking with the force of her cries.  


“Goodbye Changbin.” DeVita spluttered, choking on her cries. She swiftly turned and ran to her car. She refused to look back as she heard Changbin’s cries not trusting herself to not run back to him. Once she was sitting in her car she allowed all of her wails and whimpers to finally escape her.  


DeVita felt as if she was going to black out from the sheer force of her tears. It felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest leaving her with this immense hollowness. Her whole body felt numb as she continued to bawl.  
Changbin had watched through clouded eyes as DeVita ran to her car, sobs escaping his body. He forced himself to stand up and get to his car to save himself from any more pitiful looks. He stumbled to his car as tears muddled his vision. He wished for his tears to stop so he could drive himself home, but the tears seemed neverending as they continued to come down in waterfalls.  
They both sat in the parking lot continuously crying. DeVita was the first to run dry and finally be physically and mentally able to drive herself home. She cast a crestfallen glance towards Changbin’s car and sped out of the parking lot before she could begin crying again. Changbin saw as she left; he watched her car drive down the street until he could see it no more.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

She was glad when it was finally time for her set to begin so she could escape the tension clogging up the wings. Admittedly she was a bit nervous to perform today. She had written a song while she was angry at Changbin and had included it in today’s set. She did have second thoughts about performing it, but she didn’t need to care for Changbin’s emotions. He had hurt her and she had not done much healing since their conversation. It may be petty, but she wanted to cause him some distress as well. All of the crying she did the past days left her feeling hollow and heart still numb. The lingering hatred inside her is what motivated her to perform the song.  


It was a different vibe than her usual music so she was just hoping the crowd would enjoy it. She didn’t want to disappoint her fans, but she needed to express herself. The song was more angsty than usual, but still allowed the crowd to get energized. As she welcomed the audience and began her set she couldn’t stop herself from looking off into the wings. She wasn’t surprised that Changbin was nowhere in sight. She hid the disappointment taking a deep breath; singing the first song of her set.  


Changbin was able to see DeVita’s quick glance to the wings. He was currently farther back from the stage opposed to his usual spot at the thin edge of stage and backstage. He had told himself that he wasn’t going to listen to DeVita’s set tonight, but he selfishly wanted to hear her voice. He was glad that she hadn’t been able to see him as he was fearful that their dispute would distract her. But as always DeVita was shining on the stage; clearly showing that she belonged there.  


Today’s set seemed to be over in the blink of an eye. Performing had allowed DeVita to forget the whole drama the past week. She was maxed out with the much needed serotonin; feeling the adrenaline course through. For the first time in days a genuine smile was taking place on her face.  


She finished her last song and the venue was brought to a dull dim lighting. Only a mere shadow was able to identify where DeVita was standing. The guitarist playing an eerie broken cord with reverb on loop.  


“As per usual I have a new song for you guys tonight. As you can probably tell already this song is very different from my usual stuff. I was able to crank this song out in a day and I’m very proud of it. Thank you all for coming out tonight and singing along with me! Enjoy 3racha’s performance later on with the same energy. Love you all and goodnight, this is Show Me.” She did a small wave with both hands before placing both hands on her mic stand.  


The guitar is still playing on loop, but now a low toned keyboard and bass joining. The lighting stayed the same just with an added soft red hue spotlight on DeVita. She did soft ad-libs blending into the first verse. 

_I wanna do this the right way, babe  
Pretty face, heartbreak  
You know how it goes  
Wrong men, right time, right place  
But I’m here to let you know  
That I’m done with the fuck shit  
Imma let you know  
Cause I’m tired of getting played_

The crowd was in complete silence. They were in awe of the strong heartbreaking aura radiating off of her. The venue filled with a soft clapping in time with the beat. DeVita’s mouth lifted into a small grin before deadpanning. From the very first verse she could feel her chest tighten and throat close up. Her eyes sheening with unshed tears. She wished for all these emotions to go away. But the lyrics were how she truly felt and now everybody would know. She felt so vulnerable and didn’t want tears to heighten it. She forced the tears back in as best as she could. 

_I need you to show me sumn, babe  
Cause I ain’t tryna lose my way  
Show me your bad intentions  
I’d rather you lay it down  
I don’t wanna be let down  
Something real  
I need to see you  
I’ve heard it all before, babe_

The chorus was initially supposed to be 8 stanzas long, but as she sang her emotions finally flooded out. She quickly signalled her band to loop through the chorus for a couple more measures. She repeated the same lyrics over and over; desperation projecting through her voice. A few tears escaped her eyes, cascading down her cheek to her chin. She wiped off the tears quickly not caring to be discreet. The soft cheering of the crowd became louder as they noticed. DeVita looked out into the crowd, disregarding her disheveled appearance, and noticed many audience members also crying. She watched as the whole venue lit up with flashlights from people's phones. The bright lights slowly waved back and forth in unison. She smiled glumly, composing herself for the bridge.  


Back in the wings silent tears streamed down Chan and Jisung’s face. They ached for the pain DeVita’s voice released. Seeing the tears on her cheeks sparkle from the stage lights. They didn’t dare to look back at Changbin. The moment felt too intimate for them to interrupt. DeVita’s song was a clear message to Changbin. A letter from her heart expressing all her untold thoughts and emotions to him.  


Changbin felt paralyzed. From the very first line of the song, his breath faltered. The familiar feeling of his chest tightening entered his body. He felt his throat close up as tears left his eyes. This whole time he had been unable to look away from her. Silent sobs escaped his body as he watched the tears cascade down DeVita’s face. Her emotions hit him like a tsunami, drowning him. His knees buckled as she sang of resentment and pain. 

_I’m here to find love  
Looking for something  
More than one night of fun  
Like maybe there’s something better  
I want to find love, yeah  
Someone to hold me closer  
And make me feel loved  
So are you real  
And can you show me?_

DeVita’s whole body shook as she sang these lyrics. The pain she felt resonating through these specific lyrics. She was so desperate to keep Changbin, but she wanted more than he was willing to offer. She looked up to the ceiling as she sang the outro. The audience joined her for the repetitive chorus, flashlights still swaying. She looked ahead, eyes sweeping throughout the crowd. The stream of tears on full display for them to see. Her voice boomed through the venue releasing all her pain; decrescendoing into a soft timbre.  


She bowed, feeling sudden exhaustion overtake her body. She quickly said goodbyes and rushed off stage to a near bathroom. She felt the toll of her emotions, her body feeling immensely heavier than before. Her band swiftly followed her worried she might pass out. Chan and Jisung shared worried looks; peeking a glance to Changbin only to see him missing. They hurriedly looked for him only having 20 minutes till they performed.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Chan and Jisung found Changbin in their artist lounge. His eyes puffy and red, tear stained cheeks adding to his pitiful appearance. They reached out to him, but Changbin reassured them he was fine. He forced a tight smile onto his face, but this only distressed Chan and Jisung more. They concluded now was not the time to push him for answers and followed him back to the wings. After the show they would definitely make Changbin open up to them. They couldn’t stand to see their best friend so broken.  
Once DeVita had composed herself she quickly changed in her artist lounge; gathering all her belongings and leaving. She didn’t have the will to watch 3racha’s set. She never wanted to see Changbin again, if possible. She was determined to forget and never talk to him again. She sped away home ready for a good night’s rest.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

DeVita woke to a sunless sky; thick dreary gray clouds blanketing the sky accompanied by sprinkles of rain. She spent the entire morning stuck in bed no motivation to move anytime soon. Until now she didn't regret any of her actions. But as she thought back on her performance she was embarrassed. No matter how upset she was with Changbin; she should’ve never publicly outed their fight. She just hoped that no one would try and create a theory or connect nonexistent dots. Everyone at 1974 Live had known that Changbin and DeVita were great friends. She would not be surprised if there was already speculation that something had happened.  


At noon she forced herself to get out of bed and grab her first meal of the day. She tidied up her homespace, looking out of the windows noticing the drizzle and crisp wind. DeVita rummaged through her closet for a hoodie she could wear to brace the bitter weather. The matching hoodie she had with Changbin immediately caught her sight. She clutched the article of clothing to her chest and slowly fell onto the floor. Her eyelashes became thick with moisture, but she didn’t dare to let any tears fall. This hoodie had once brought her feelings of warmness and fondness, but all it did now was aid to the nonstop aching she felt.  


When she finally came out of the pit of sadness, she had no perception for how long she had been sat with her knees to her chest and face buried in the hoodie. She stood on shaky legs and glanced at her clock to see that it was now 1 pm. She had sat there disassociated for almost an hour. Admittedly she did feel better now. The hoodie had caused her some unknown closure to a degree. She had pieced her emotions together better and thought back on happy memories without feeling agitation.  
DeVita folded the hoodie and slid it under her bed. She picked out another hoodie layering it with a jacket and walked to the front door. She collected her keys along with her bag. Taking a deep breath, she twisted open the door and for the first time in awhile the world didn’t seem so gray.  


For Changbin things had been similar. He had a later start to his day; his mind had been filled with endless thoughts causing him to fall asleep in the early morning. The rain coming down hard and beating relentlessly on his window due to the wind. A humorless laugh left his mouth at how the sky matched his potable existence.  
The night prior after the show Chan and Jisung had lugged Changbin along to the diner. Immediately after placing their orders they began questioning. Changbin had been stubborn at first not wanting to talk. But after numerous reassurances and eyes full of tenderness Changbin broke down. He told them everything. Sobs escaping him in between words. Looking back on it now he was glad that they had sat in the back of the diner. Not many patrons had been there, but he was saved from the embarrassment of the staff seeing him so vulnerable.  


At one point they had all ended up on Changbin’s side of the booth in a group hug. He had buried his face in Chan’s chest and clutched onto Jisung’s hands for dear life. They held him through the avalanche of tears and were there to help piece him back together afterwards. They had offered him much needed advice and insight. Changbin had genuinely laughed and smiled thanks to them.  


Sitting on his couch thinking about the previous night a smile graced his face. He was so thankful to have such amazing friends. All of his self-pity drained out of his body remembering Chan and Jisung’s words. He would no longer allow himself to wallow through his days. He wanted to begin his process of healing. He was aware that it would not happen overnight, but he also knew it could not happen without effort.  


He dealt with it the best way he knew how, through music. Music was healing and therapeutic for him. He was going to pour all his warm memories and earnest emotions into this song. He wasn’t one to really write songs about love, but things had changed since DeVita entered his world.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The next week Changbin spent writing and recording. He also had to create time to pack up his things. Since he was unsure of how long he would be gone he rented out a storage unit for his belongings. Fortunately, the company in LA had handled housing for them. A house was prepared for them to live in for however long they were going to be there. So all Changbin had to worry about was packing his necessities and cleaning his space. Movers were to come the day before he left to take all his things. 3racha was going to stay in a hotel for the night and then they would be heading to the airport the next morning to depart.  


Changbin had created multiple songs, but none of them painted the picture he wanted them to. Honestly, the knowledge of his departure in less than a week was dampening his mood. He had wanted to create a joyous and heart warming song for DeVita. But he was harshly reminded about the way they ended things was far from graceful.  
He was struck with the idea of creating something that portrayed both of these emotions. He wanted the song to be bare in all its honesty. Even if they weren’t speaking anymore; Changbin knew this was his last shot at getting everything he wanted to say off of his chest. That is how Changbin spent his days and nights.  


DeVita was teaching herself to be independent. Before she made any new friends DeVita wanted to be okay with being on her own. She didn’t want to allow herself to ever become so dependent on another person again. She drove around town visiting cafes and restaurants on her own. DeVita had tried to go to the beach to enjoy the sunny weather, but brutally remembered the small amount of days Changbin had before he left. She no longer felt achy when thinking of him, but when she thought about him leaving all she felt was sadness.  
DeVita thought about reaching out to Changbin and saying her final goodbyes, but she didn’t want to allow any sort of invitation for him to reappear in her life. She was still healing and allowing that to happen would be such a huge step backwards.  


The next few days flew by quickly for the both of them. Reality hitting them constantly of their soon to be goodbyes.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The night of the last 3racha show was finally here. DeVita had not planned on being here, but plans had changed. The original plan was for there to be no opening act tonight since this was 3racha’s last show. But the fans had heavy opposition to this. So due to the demands of the fans DeVita was to perform tonight. Due to this the show would just be longer than usual to allow 3racha enough time as possible.  


DeVita was currently holed up in her artist lounge not daring to run into anyone by chance. She came here with one purpose: perform and then get out. Knowing this was her last time to see 3racha she wanted to say goodbye to Chan and Jisung, but there was no way that could happen. If fate allowed it hopefully she would just get a mere chance to bid them safe travels. She hoped with crossed fingers.  


Changbin met up with Chan and Jisung in the wings area. Nerves had almost kept him cooped up, but he was tired of hiding due to anxiety. If he saw DeVita everything would be alright. He knew she was doing her best to stay clear of him so that lessened their chances of running into each other anyways.  
As Changbin was setting himself up he spotted DeVita’s band. He did a quick pass through the crowd to see if he could spot her, but she was nowhere in sight. He almost felt saddened at this, but relief surpassed it.  


DeVita saw Changbin chatting with the rest of 3racha and paused. She figured since his back was turned to her now was her chance to glide past him. She sped past him, but still felt when he turned and looked her way. She strutted with faux confidence and declined any eye contact. She safely made it past him to her band, but noted the eyes following her. She ignored the set of eyes on her and made her way to stage with her band.  
Changbin had followed DeVita with his eyes unable to look away. He had a strong urge to try and talk to her before her set began. He had an inkling suspicion that she was going to leave as soon as her set was done and he could not have that. Just like how he had heard her song for him he wished for her to hear his as well. Before he could do anything DeVita had already walked onto stage, out of his reach. 

DeVita played through her usual set, no new songs to be debuted this time. Before her set had begun Changbin had ventured off to find Brian. If anyone could get DeVita to stay it was Brian. Once he found him he begged and pleaded for Brian to come up with some excuse to tell her to keep her at 1974 Live. Naturally Brian had to try and pry for more details about their whole situation. Changbin was dumb to think that Brian wouldn’t have noticed the tenseness between the two of them. Brain had seen them be inseparable so it was only evident he would be searching for answers. Changbin vaguely told Brian of a ‘light-hearted disagreement’ they had. He explained that he had written a song as a form of apology, but knew DeVita would try and leave without hearing 3racha’s set. Changbin could tell that Brian didn’t really believe his story, but fortunately he agreed nevertheless.  


When Changbin had returned to the wings Devita was practically done. He enjoyed the last couple of songs; watching as the crowd danced and sang along with her. He was delighted to see the large fanbase she now had. As she began her ending statements for the night Changbin made his departure.  
Since it was 3racha’s last show at 1974 Live they wanted to leave with a bang. They had confetti launchers, large inflated balls and other props planned for the show. 

Once again DeVita’s plans had been altered. As she stepped into the wings she prepared to blaze back to the artist lounge, but was stopped by Brian. He told her that her presence was needed for the whole night since they would be doing a group departure on stage for 3racha once their set was over. DeVita tried to talk her way out of it, but Brian explained how odd it would be for her to be missing since the fans knew Changbin and her to be besties. She froze up. Brian clearly knew vaguely of whatever was happening between Changbin and her. He patted her shoulder in a form of apology since he put her on the spot. A blush rose to DeVita’s cheeks and she sent him a small smile.  
Brian did have a point. Not only would fans question her absence, but this was also the perfect time to wish them a happy departure. She would be able to say it as a group rather than one on one. She decided to see it optimistically since she couldn’t fight it anyways.  


She hung around the wings waiting for their set to begin. DeVita couldn’t change out of her stage clothes since she was going to go back out.  
3racha’s set began in full force. Zone blaring throughout the venue accompanied by the ear piercing screams. She laughed at all the machines present on the stage. Fog,confetti,large beach balls, and lasers spreading throughout the place. DeVita enjoyed their set as she had always loved their music.  


As their set drew to a close Changbin interrupted.  


“Alright we have officially made it to the middle of our set! The energy has been so amazing tonight. I hope this doesn't kill the vibe, but I’m gonna slow it down a bit.” He took a gulp from his water before continuing.  


“Lately I’ve been in a rough mindset and released all this raw emotion into this song. Maybe some of you will be able to relate to this song and understand what I was feeling.” Changbin smiled in relief as the audience cheered loudly. He had been worried that they would be opposed to the mood change.  


“We don't want to distract from Changbin’s moment so we're going to leave, but we’ll be back right after. Binnie knock ‘em dead.” Chan smiled waving to the crowd.  
“Enjoy Changbin’s song! It’s deeply connected to him and is such an amazing song! Please open your hearts to him and show him support.” Jisung bowed his way out, sending peace signs to the crowd.  


“Thank you, Chan and Jisung for your words of encouragement! The title of this song is You Were Good To Me, and I’m sure from the title you can tell it’s going to be a sad one.” He laughed, already feeling nerves rush his body.  


“At this time I would like to invite out the band of 1974 Live! I’ll be accompanied by our lovely pianist Chelsea. This song is meant to be a conversation of sorts; you’ll understand what I mean once you hear the song. But Chelsea is meant to be the response to my part of the song.” Changbin explained the song to the best of his ability. But he knew everything would be more comprehensive once they heard the song, so he wasn’t worried by their puzzled faces. Nonetheless they still cheered him on and boomed with loud applause.  


The band made their entrance and Changbin moved to sit down on a stool prepared for this song. He offered them a small smile that they returned with reassuring encouragement. The audience continued to cheer the band and Changbin on hoping to ease any jitters he may have. They could tell that this song was a bit out of his comfort zone and wanted to support him wholeheartedly.  


DeVita was shocked at the sudden mood change. She felt her breath quicken as Changbin explained the song and how it was a conversation. Everyone else looked confused, but it was clear to her. She knew the song would be about Changbin and her. DeVita had assumed Changbin would create a song as a kind of response to her own. She saw this coming, but still surprised. She felt her eyes welt up as the lighting changed and the band began the instrumental. The introduction being sullen.

_Lyin' isn't better than silence  
Floatin', but I feel like I'm dyin'_

His breath hitched, the emotion of the lyrics and their meaning drowning. But he continued on, Chelsea joining him. 

_Still, no matter where I go  
At the end of every road  
You were good to me  
You were good to me, yeah  
I know it's easier to run  
After everything I've done  
You were good to me  
You were good to me_

Changbin breathed a silent sigh of relief glad that he made it through without his emotions getting the best of him. He didn’t want to let his tears interfere with the true meaning and raw emotion of the song. He wanted the audience to really hear the song for what it was instead of possibly being moved by his tears.  
Chelsea began her solo. Her part meant to be the response to his verse. He had meant for the lyrics to be a back and forth. Two people talking or it could also be interpreted as two people’s inner thoughts and feelings. Them meeting at the chorus as their thoughts synced up. 

_Leavin’ isn’t better than tryin’  
Growin’, but I’m just growin’ tired _

DeVita felt tears run down her cheeks. Realization hitting her that this was supposed to be a conversation between them. The perfect description of their heartbreak and all the emotions they refused to listen to. They knew they were good for each other, but they ignored that and ran. Changbin refused to give them a chance and DeVita didn’t want to fight for someone who didn’t even try. All of the love they had once had for each other got replaced with sorrow.  
Changbin sang the chorus once again, but this time his despair soaking through. Changbin choked back his tears and sang with all his might. Emotion fully out in the open, vulnerability taking over him.  


The crowd watched on with tears in their eyes. They had never seen this side of Changbin and they ached along with him. His brokenness was clear and it pained them to hear the shakes in his voice. The venue was bright with light from phones swaying back and forth.  
DeVita shook with tears. All of her hate for him melting away being replaced by warmth. Even though in a sense they were ‘breaking up’ their shared love would always be there. 

_God only knows where our fears go  
Hearts I've broke, now my tears flow  
You'll see that I'm sorry  
'Cause you were good to me  
You were good to me_

_And now I’m closin’ every door  
‘Cause I’m sick of wanton’ more  
You were good to me  
You were good to me, yeah  
Swear I’m different than before  
I won’t hurt you anymore  
“Cause you were good to me _

The stage went dark as the song finished. The venue pounded with screams and cheers.  
DeVita was overwhelmed with mixed warmth and sadness. Changbin had admitted to breaking DeVita’s heart as well as his own. His guilt was known, but his decision not changed. He chose to close the door of their history and move on. He hoped for DeVita to do the same. The change from being without the other was bitter, but accepted. They would no longer hurt and be able to move on.  


Changbin walked off the stage with tears blurring his vision. He welcomed Chan and Jisung’s offered hug. He noticed them crying and coughed out a laugh. He let his tears downpour knowing he was safe in their embrace. They stayed like that for a long while, Changbin not ready to stop the emotions he had harbored for a long time. He heard as Brian informed the audience that they would be taking a 30 minute intermission.  


DeVita had somehow ended up on her knees, arms wrapped around herself as she cried. She saw Changbin run to the embrace of Chan and Jisung. Her band hauled her off of the floor and into their arms. Fortunately they had stopped her from running to Changbin; something she knew she would have regretted later on. The band navigated her back to the lounge where she could cry in a safe environment, free from judgement. They continued to hug her and comfort her, not letting go until she was ready. 

DeVita left not caring about the fans questioning her disappearance. There was no way she could be on the same stage as Changbin without bursting into tears. It was her turn to be the coward. Changbin was ready to let go, but the sad reality was that DeVita wasn’t. Deep down she had silently hoped that fate would intervene. They both knew how good of a fit they were for each other. She wanted to erase him out of her memories so badly, but could not help how fond she became of their times together. She had even tried to throw the hoodie away, but in the end she did not have the strength to. She knew that only time could heal her wounds and rid her of the longing for Changbin. And when that time came she would give the response to Changbin that he deserved.  


Changbin went back on stage with an uneasy smile. He no longer felt the gloominess of regret or guilt, but he still felt empty. The rest of the concert went by in a blur. The fans brought joy to his heart and healed him a bit. He was thankful for their support to his song and soothing his tears. He had allowed himself to be vulnerable and he was glad the fans had accepted it wholeheartedly. The show eventually ended with a cheerful goodbye. Everyone was excited about the things to come with 3racha. They all knew this wasn’t goodbye, but a beginning to a new chapter.  


Changbin went to sleep that night full of content. He knew he wasn’t fully healed, but at least on the right path towards it. Changbin looked forward to the day when he could reminisce his times with DeVita without feeling sullen. All of their time together had been happy and intimate and he always wanted to remember it like that. DeVita would always have a piece of him and he was glad. Changbin was so thankful to have been able to share his love with her.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The weekend passed in a blink of an eye. It was currently Monday; the last day Changbin would be in his home. The movers were currently on their way. Luckily for them the morning weather was breezy and cloudy. After finishing up his bowl of cereal, Changbin was going to take his suitcases and bags to his car. He didn’t want to risk forgetting anything so he figured packing everything without being in a rush was for the best. He threw his styrofoam bowl and plastic spoon away. He had packed all of his dishes and utensils away already so he was left with only these resources. All of his luggage was already gathered by the front door so he just had to haul it to his car. Chan and Changbin had decided to take their cars with them to LA. In the late afternoon they were scheduled to drop off their car at the car trolley at the harbor.  


Once Changbin finished his task he relaxed with a cold water bottle; waiting for the movers to arrive. His phone pinged with notifications that he discovered were from the 3racha groupchat. Chan was alerting them that the movers had just arrived. Jisung was teasing Minho, telling them how sad he was and how he admitted that he would miss Jisung dearly. Changbin already knew of Minho’s true emotions so he wasn’t surprised. He also knew that 3 days prior Jisung had abruptly started crying during a writing session, the reason being: he was going to miss Minho and regretted never confessing to him. Chan and Changbin had soothed him and tried to convince him to confess, but he rejected the idea. Jisung declared it was unfair to begin a relationship with Minho when he was already leaving. They had solemnly agreed.  
Chan and Changbin had secretly been hoping that Minho would confess, but it seemed he was the same as Jisung. Hopefully when they came back Minsung would confess their undying love for each other and live happily ever after.  


As he sat there waiting for the movers he couldn’t help the thoughts of DeVita entering his mind. All morning he kept going back and forth of texting her about his departure. He had almost done it, but backed out before he could hit send. Changbin didn’t want her to feel like she was obligated to reply to him or come see him just because he was leaving. He figured it would be better for the both of them if she just heard about his departure from Brian like everyone else.  


His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking at his door. He looked at the time and concluded it was the movers arriving exactly on time. He released a bitter sigh. Leaving felt weird, but it was for the better. He was ready to begin a new chapter of his life with 3racha.  


The movers had finished their job quickly and getting his car on the water trolley was fast as well. Before he knew it he was at the hotel with Chan and Jisung getting ready for bed. It was already 10:30 pm and they had an early flight at 6:45 am. They all fell asleep within minutes, excited for the next day.  


DeVita woke up late Tuesday morning. She went through her morning routine before settling down onto her couch with her plate of waffles to watch some cartoons. As she was eating she received a text message from Brian. 

Brian: Hey I hope you’re having a lovely morning. I know you and Changbin aren’t really on speaking terms right now. I just wanted to let you know that he left with the rest of 3racha this morning at 6:45 am. Wanted you to hear it from me rather than someone else. 

DeVita dropped her phone onto her lap. Her face was void of any expression as she took in this information. She had known that Changbin would be leaving this week, but she hadn’t known when. Surprisingly DeVita didn’t feel like crying like how she thought she would. She figured her tear ducts must be dried up from all the crying she had done these past weeks. She had thought maybe she would feel like a piece of her had left, but that wasn’t the case either.  


DeVita did feel sad, but she also felt happy. She was happy that Changbin was following his dreams. And she couldn’t wait to see all the things he would succeed in. She was happy that now she would be able to heal in a positive way. They both needed this time apart from each other and if it were meant to be they would return to each other when fate decided they were ready.  


Admittedly, 1974 Live would feel emptier. But over time it wouldn’t feel like that. She was ready to show the world what she was really made of. Changbin always spoke of how talented and unique she was. DeVita wanted to show him just how right he was and so much more. She was going to work so much harder to get herself out there. Not only to prove it to Changbin, but more so herself.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_-6 months later-_

Changbin strolled into the studio, cup of coffee in hand. He had started today later than usual. Chan and Jisung had left before him which was usually the case for Chan, but definitely not for Jisung. Although, LA was still a foreign place to them that didn’t change Jisung’s old habits. He opened the door to their private studio in the building, but was surprised not to see his friends in sight. He sighed to himself as he pulled out the rolling chair and sat down.  


3racha had been in LA for about 6 months at this moment and everything was going tremendously. In this time they had transferred from being Soundcloud rappers to full blown artists. Not only 2 months ago did they drop their second mixtape titled ‘3Days’. Their fanbase from 1974 Live had followed them and expanded into something bigger. Their career was only taking off and the future looked bright.  


6 months had passed by very quickly and they didn’t see themselves leaving LA anytime soon. Jisung had been down for the first couple of months not used to being away from Minho for more than 6 hours. Fortunately, Minho had been able to visit them quite a lot. Changbin isn’t sure where he got the money for his frequent trips, but he was thankful nonetheless. A moping Jisung could only get them so far. They had enough emo-edgy tracks and were trying to be more inspirational and relatable, but that was hard with a depressed Jisung. But with Minho’s many visits Jisung’s spirit was happy and balanced. Minho had visited them 4 times already since they had left. And he was here visiting them again making it his 5th time. Changbin and Chan had told Minho at this point he might as well just come and live with them, which Jisung had nodded his head in agreement fervently, but Minho just laughed and declined their offer. Minho had told them of his responsibilities back home and the 4 dance classes he taught at the dance studio to be able to afford his trips. They voiced their understanding, but assured him the offer was always there.  


Chan and Jisung walked in talking in hushed voices and whispers abruptly cutting off Changbin’s train of thought. He turned around from the computer he was booting up to look at them. He saw them continue whispering before their eyes locked on him. He started back, a silence blanketing the studio. His face showed his confusion. If they were talking about something they didn’t want him to know they should’ve finished before coming into the studio. Minho, who he had not noticed standing there, cleared his throat.  
“You two need to stop acting suspicious and need to tell him before I do. And I will be more blunt than the both of you.” He lightly slapped the back of their heads and fully walked into the studio to sit on the couch.  
Chan and Jisung shared a glance, Jisung nudging Chan.  


“Alright Binnie we were whispering about something that does involve you. I’m going to try and tell you this in the most straightforward way possible.” Chan spoke fidgeting with his fingers nervously.  
Changbin looked at him and urged him to keep speaking when he noticed Chan not continuing.  


“So there was a song released last night that blew up. It’s all over the charts! #1 on iTunes,Spotify and Billboard! And I know you’re probably thinking ‘alright, but what does this have to do with me?’ so let me tell you.” Chan rambled on.  


Jisung sighed in exasperation cutting Chan off, before continuing himself knowing Chan would not be getting to the point anytime soon.  
“The song is called 1974 Live! That’s right just like the venue back home! Now that’s not the reason it involves you because if that was the case then it would involve all of us. The reason it involves you is because...well...the reason is because it’s written by DeVita.” Jisung’s voice turned into a whisper towards the end of the sentence, but Chanbin still heard him loud and clear. 

Changbin froze in his spot, heart hammering in his chest.  


Changbin had gotten over his feelings for DeVita not too long ago, but just the mention of her name was able to send him into a frenzy. His thoughts were still occupied by his old friend. Most days he had found himself yearning to reconnect with her and catch up. He no longer had feelings for her, but he missed her friendship dearly. He just wanted to be able to talk to her and ramble on about his day and how things were in LA. Wanted to question her how she was and how her career was going. He had been hoping that she was still performing at 1974 Live, but it seems as if she was moving onto greater things.  


Changbin had been silent and unmoving for a couple of moments until he released a loud sigh and shrunk back into his chair.  
“Hey Binnie we’ll leave you alone to process. I went ahead and pulled up the song on the computer if you want to give the song a listen. Don’t pressure yourself to listen to it if you’re not ready! Everything happens in it’s own time.” A comforting smile on Chan’s face as he rubbed Changbin’s shoulder before making his exit. Jisung and Minho both patted him on the same shoulder before following Chan. He heard the door silently close before the studio was engulfed in silence.  


Changbin sat there for a couple of seconds before he turned to face the computer. He saw the tab open on DeVita’s Spotify artist page. His eyes scanned the webpage, noticing that it was a pre-released song along with EVITA! for her upcoming album. He already knew of EVITA!, but the unknown song ‘1974 Live’ shook him to his core. He felt feelings of happiness bubble up inside of him. He was uneasy by the song, but was unbelievably joyous to see that DeVita’s career was taking off. She was to release her first album at the end of this week titled ‘Créme’.  
He sat there staring at the computer for a bit more before reaching for his headphones and connecting them. If he was going to listen to her song he wanted to hear it for all that it was. He placed his headphones over his head and onto his ears. His finger hovered over the play button for a few seconds, before finally pressing play. A mellow guitar paired with white noise enveloped his ears. Until finally he heard her voice. Mind going completely blank. Not processing any thoughts. Just listening to her voice and everything she had to say. 

_I don’t wanna lie  
I’m doing just fine  
Always curious  
At least I know what it feels like now  
40 up 40 down down  
27, how you let me down down?  
21, yeah I’m browsing  
Not just anyone  
I want you  
I want you  
So can we wait till I’m grown?  
I met you at 19  
I’ll countdown if you’re ready babe  
Cause I want _

_But loving who I want  
Seems impossible these days  
And how come what I want  
Is everything I cannot have  
If you believed in us  
If you believed in us  
If you believed in us _

_1974 live  
You make me feel like 1974 live _

__

But loving who I want  
Seems impossible these days  
And how come what I want  
Is everything I cannot have  
If you believed in us  
If you believed in us  
If you believed in us 

__

_1974 live  
You make me feel like 1974 live  
You make me feel like 1974 live  
You make me feel like 1974 live _

The track stopped and Changbin returned to silence. He was surprised that there were no tears running down his face or threatening to fall. From the very first sentence he had known this song was meant for him. There was no anger hidden in the song. The song described their story for all that it was. All of their what if’s and the lingering desire.  
If he had believed in them, where would they be right now?  


Changbin knew these were DeVita’s emotions and she had no ill intentions. But he had also found himself wondering about what if he had given them a chance. These thoughts didn’t occur to him as often as they used to, but they popped in every once in a while.  


He was happy to hear how she had turned their story into this beautiful song. Although, the topic of this song is what tore them apart; this song would always connect them. Only them and a few others knew the true message of 1974 Live.  


He completely understood why the song had blown up overnight. It was catchy and was the perfect amount of sadness. Changbin knew that so many people would be able to relate to the song in many ways. It spoke of heartbreak, but also closure and healing. There was so much raw love in the song that touched the listener. He was always amazed by how DeVita was able to produce so much raw emotion and be vulnerable.  


He gave the song a couple more listens before coming to another conclusion. This song was meant to be a goodbye of sorts. They had never got an official goodbye, but here it was. He knew DeVita well enough to know this was her goodbye to Changbin and the past emotions she had for him.  
He grew sad knowing they would probably never be able to return to the way they used to be. They wouldn’t be able to rekindle their past friendship. Despite being disappointed about the outcome he understood where she was coming from. Over time he would also eventually get rid of this sadness over their lost friendship. He would continue to dearly hold onto their memories together; gladly reminiscing about them from time to time.  


Deep down he hoped that one day fate would bring them together. When the timing was right and he was worthy of DeVita again. He hoped DeVita thought the same.  


Although this was DeVita’s goodbye to him he had hoped of offering his own goodbye. He knew that would be selfish since DeVita made her wishes clear. Changbin figured that DeVita knew he would hear 1974 live one way or another, but he felt like he needed to tell her that he did. Although Changbin was having these thoughts he knew he wouldn’t act upon them. He didn’t want to risk making her uncomfortable or upsetting her. His thoughts were put to a stop as Chan,Jisung and Minho returned. They all sent him wide grins, happy to see that he wasn’t a train wreck. Clear evidence of his healing. They all gave him big thumbs up, Jisung beginning to clap loudly. Changbin laughed and shushed Jisung. If he continued to have these thoughts about contacting DeVita he would talk to his friends. He knew they would stop him from doing anything he would regret; which he was very thankful for. They always had the best intention for Changbin when he failed to do so for himself.  


As Chan and Jisung sat down at the sound board to begin working and Minho lounging on the couch in the back cracking jokes to lighten everyone's moods, Changbin felt complete serenity. He was thriving in life right now and he was glad he was finally out of the dark. Changbin knew it was for the best that things between DeVita and him just end the way it is. They were both happy and had reached a place of closure. He would allow things to stay the way they were rather than trying to ignite a new fire.  


His faith in fate allowed him to be hopeful of the future. He was almost certain that one day,possibly years from now, he and DeVita would meet again and be together. He was wishful for the future, but right now was the present and he would focus on his happiness in this moment. Making sure to always try and be the best version of himself and continue racing towards his dream. With his mind finally at peace Changbin tuned into his work mindset and began his tasks for the day.  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

DeVita was beyond shocked. Last night she had pre-released 1974 Live off of her upcoming album and the response was insane. She had been nervous to release the slow track after EVITA! which was full of energy, but all of her worries were unneeded. She had been unable to sleep due to her nerves so she had been awake to see all the positive feedback roll in.  
She observed on social media as her song dominated charts and broke stream records. Throughout the night and into the morning,even now in the present, she could not wrap her head around over the achievement. It all seemed so unreal and she kept expecting herself to wake up from this wonderful dream. Her song was being played on the radio and was skyrocketing on the Billboard Top 100! This was everything she ever dreamed of and much more.  


Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes from the love her song was receiving. It made her tremendously happy that there were people who could relate to her lyrics and her song was able to bring them closure. She was able to be a voice for them and relate to their emotions. The comments online amused her. From fans crying over her pain to fans discussing the meaning of the song. A lot of them concluded that it was about her departure from 1974 Live. Them believing that the title was evidence enough and could mean nothing more.  


Only her band and herself knew the true meaning of the song. The person who she wrote about. Changbin.  


Over these past months she was finally able to release her hurt. She no longer wanted to carry it around and came to peace within herself. It saddened her that they had never gotten their proper goodbye or a final conversation. Thus 1974 Live was born. She knew that somehow Changbin would hear the song and understand its message.  


The song allowed her to get her last emotions out and bring to light anything she never got the chance to tell him. As she wrote the song she was able to reminisce on their memories together. Ultimately resulting in tears, but from nostalgia instead of sadness. They really had clicked so fast as friends and had both fallen equally fast and hard for each other. All the days spent together, all the conversations and late night drives would always bring a smile to her face.  


No matter how much time passed Changbin would always remain in her heart. As a best friend and someone she had loved. 1974 Live would always be their place. That venue held so many memories for the both of them and would always connect them as well as her song.  
She truly believed they were meant to be; even if now wasn’t the right time. They had a special connection and would one day find their way back to one another. Fate would bring them together eventually and rekindle their friendship.  


In the end, DeVita could only hope that Changbin would understand her moving on, but also keeping the love she held for him in her heart. She only wanted the best for him and wished for the continuation of him reaching his dream. DeVita would also continue to race towards her own dream and hoped Changbin would be at the finish line.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you have reached the end of the story! i hope you enjoyed it and didn't cry as much as i did writing it,,, i'm a huge softie though 🥺 here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bbywooj) !! drop by to say hi! i hope you all have a wonderful day and stay safe <3 remember to stay hydrated!


End file.
